


无神论者

by jiangchong1787



Series: 电吉他在上！ [1]
Category: reality(?)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangchong1787/pseuds/jiangchong1787
Summary: 意识流产物。2019年过年之前写的，写的时候我还没有看到什么过去和未来。但现在他们有了。





	无神论者

神棍南美人说鸟叫成就清晨。这是个很典型的因果置换类错误。  
他显然并不打算说这个。  
刘令飞不怎么用正确的论据论证正确的理论。他说：你一点都不特别。  
嗯。你说。  
你比他年轻，比他缺乏经验，很大程度上你对他是望尘莫及的望法，更多时候你不承认这一点。人都是不同的，你认为，就像我们的痛苦不能攀比，就像我的痛苦不值一提。这是现状。  
如果你不犯错的话，你就一点都不特别。刘令飞说。他笑了，牙齿整齐温和得像个草食动物，早上草莓汁液在那儿被碾碎，晚上拉下夜幕，让人看见光可是他看见帷幕。那种。  
他不知道你都走神想到什么去了。  
你不知道在他眼里你是什么。  
在他眼里你们是同一类动物。推而广之地，所有人在他眼里基本上都是同一类动物，是发出声音的人和听见声音的人。更普及地，他其实不去看他们，他其实以某种善良的方式屏蔽他们了。他只看见很少的人，现在是你。  
你只是离开了一段时间，他说，我知道你有倾向于浮躁的可能性，但我不那么称呼。  
那是越来越短的频繁的工期，浮动的报酬，你不知道那些价值体系是怎么评判着让你升值的，你或许知道一些，他当你不知道。他盯着你看。你们分享同一种眼睛颜色。你们有幸在同一个地方。  
那是什么，几次雾化的费用，刘令飞想，几个月的房租，一些补贴家用，出走了的演员和不愿意看到孩子做演员的愿景，那是什么，那是一些现实的东西，无法超然物外的东西，被碟片里的黑星甩在身后踩在脚下的东西。  
他永远没法不尝试着理解。  
他说这也很好啊。  
嗯？  
他揽着年轻人的肩和背，似乎这样能表达什么，共有什么。  
他说你经历一些失败，换过一些地方，然后回来找我。你显得在认错，你显得走错了路。你显得很累。  
这是可能性之中的一种。他说。  
所以这也很好。  
他说的是你的疲惫和诚实。你的虔诚。你一直追光的虔诚、被吸引的被刺穿的虔诚。  
还有你的选择。他说。有时候，我不要求它们是对的。  
你可以犯很多错。然后你会有第二次机会。  
这是种我给你的特权。他说。


End file.
